


Treats To Tempt You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Food Porn, Honey, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural RPS, any, favorite food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats To Tempt You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



When Jared was instructed to open his mouth the younger man did so automatically. Jensen unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out, smirking as Jared licked his lips at the sight of his stiffened shaft. Jensen slid his cock deep into Jared’s mouth, lodging down his sub’s throat; Jared was a natural at the art of deep throating. 

He didn’t choke, not at all, just sucked on Jensen’s cock as his lover’s hands gripped the sides of his head. Jared was held in place and the cock in his mouth thrust with a slow pace at first, only to move quickly as time went by.

Spit and pre-come trickling down the Jared’s chin as Jensen used his mouth, and the suction was wet and warm, and it wasn’t surprising that Jared was such a good cocksucker—he knew just how to make Jensen come. Jared was skilled, a man that knew how to use his lips and tongue in all the right ways, and Jensen moaned as fingernails dug in deep into the scalp as he fucked his sub’s mouth, his hips rolling frantically as his orgasm began to blossom.

Jared sucked and licked as best he could while Jensen held his head tighter and fucked into his throat, and seconds later when Jensen came and he was given his treat, he licks the bitter-sweetness up like a kitten lapping up cream. 

Jared has a problem…a sticky sweet yummy problem; honey. It’s his favorite food, and yes, Honey is food. The adorably sweet man puts Honey on everything, at every delicious meal, and not to be forgotten, on his lover as well. Jared can’t help himself; Jensen is a sweet treat, and with the sticky sweet goo drizzled onto his creamy milky skin, he’s simply irresistible. Jared drizzles the sticky treat onto Jensen’s cock, his mouth watering as the golden goo dribbles over the thickness and trickles down Jensen’s balls. 

He leans forward and sucks the plump cockhead into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sticky warm goo trickling between the slit. Jared’s savoring groan matches Jensen’s lustful moan; he licks up and down the shaft, feeling the thick vines etched into the velvet soft skin. He tastes sweet and tangy as the Honey mingles with the pre-cum and explodes across his wet tongue.

Jared lowers his lips downward and takes Jensen fully into his mouth, and he slurps up the sticky Honey with a wet lick, messy and sloppy as Jensen’s cockhead bump the back of his throat. Oh so sweet and yummy, like Jensen, a tasty treat. Jared groans and bobs his head, blowing Jensen messy, slurping up the Honey with a moan. He pumps Jensen’s cock in and out of his wet warm mouth, his dimple kissed cheeks hollowing as he slurps and sucks, working Jensen’s cock quickly to gather every drop of sweet honey. 

Jensen’s hands find purchase in his long soft hair as his hips rock to and fro; he fucks Jared’s mouth, shoving deep, making Jared choke on the sticky sweetness. Jared gags, fucking loving it, palming his throbbing dick as Jensen uses his mouth. When Jensen’s balls pull up tight and he comes, he holds Jared’s head still as he cums all over his handsome face, spilling in thick hot droplets of cum, the wetness mixing with a few trickles of honey. As Jensen shivers in the bliss of his warm orgasm, he watches with hazy lustful eyes as Jared scoops up the cum and honey, and shoves his fingers into his mouth to lick them clean, licking and slurping, and moaning as he savors the tasty tangle sweet treat. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/219063.html?thread=46111671#/t46111671)


End file.
